


Kidnapped

by supernatural_potterhead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Past Sexual Abuse, Stalker, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_potterhead/pseuds/supernatural_potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia was at her neighbor Dean and Sam’s lakehouse when her past came back to hurt her. Kidnapped during the New Years Eve Party, Ana needs help. Who will notice that she is gone and more importantly who will save her?</p><p>Ana is pronounced "Ah nuh" not the typical "anna" just to clear some things up! hope you love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball Drops

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” everyone shouted as they watched the ball in Times Square being dropped on tv. The party had been going on for hours and it was only getting more fun. Anastasia, a girl with long, dark brown hair and grey eyes was dancing with her closest friends. They were all wasted except for Ana. Alcohol was never really her thing and she preferred being the sober one. That didn’t stop her from having a good time at Sam and Dean’s lake house in Montana. She loved moving her hips to the beat of the music. Ana had fully formed assets. She thanked swimming for keeping her in shape and squats for giving her the curvy shape of her butt and thighs. Most guys appreciated her body and Ana thought most of the time thats all they saw. Thats probably why she has never had a boyfriend; guys loved her body but never got to know her for her.

The house was like an overgrown cabin with room after room of wooden beams and mounted animals that the Winchester family hunted. Ana has known the Winchesters for as long as she can remember. Every year she goes to the lake house for the New Years Eve Party. The house was big enough for fifty teenagers to throw and awesome party. The best part of all: no parents! The oldest person at the party was Dean. He was twenty while the rest of them were still teenagers. 

Ana was seventeen. Her life hasn’t always been parties and friends. During middle school, when she was just thirteen years old, Ana had to experience something most people never experience their whole life. She had a stalker, Jack Woodberry. Jack was her swim coach when she was on the swim team. Jack was two years older that Dean but had been in Dean’s graduating class. He used to request Ana to swim in his lane so that he could be close to her. Sometimes he would touch her body where she was still developing. He groped her under the water with his aggressive hands. One night at a swim team party she went to the pool house to go to the bathroom and Jack followed her there. Once inside, Jack pushed her against the wall and started to take of her t shirt. Ana was so young and didn’t know what to do. That night he made her preform oral sex on him. She knew it wasn’t right but he kept threatening her and saying it was what normal teenagers do. 

A week later Ana couldn’t stand the things he did anymore, like follow her to her house or show up at her middle school. She told her parents, who called the police. Since Jack was still a minor, his sentence was only 4 years in juvy. Since then, Ana sees a therapist every other week to talk about the things that happened to her. Nobody at school knows. Only her close family and friends know, including her neighbors Sam and Dean. Whenever Ana even thought about Jack’s shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes she starting panicking. 

Right now, though, Ana was happier than ever. She loved being miles and miles out of town with her friends. The party was a mixture of girls and guys, most of whom were drinking. Dean was keeping a watch on everyone since he was the oldest. He was a little upset he couldn’t get drunk like the rest of them, but hey, thats what happens when you’re the oldest. Sam was keeping him company, though, only having a few beers.


	2. Off to Bed

The night was still bumping as Ana went to the kitchen to grab some water. Dean, with his big green eyes looked up at her before he took a big bite of apple pie. With his mouth stuffed, he said “Hey Ana”

“Hey Dean, are you having fun?” Ana replied while raising her eyebrows. Dean nodded his head and squinted his eyes as he smiled with apple pie still in his mouth. Ana began to turn around to head back into the living room when she ran into a big guy from school. She thought she remembered his name was Will. 

“Oops! My bad Ana.” he said as he took her by the hips to steady her. He was clearly drunk and not in a coherent state of mind. 

“It’s okay Will, I didn’t see you either.” Ana said as she took his hands off of her hips and put them to his sides. He was so drunk he didn’t even seem to notice. “Why don’t you head to bed you look really smashed. Here’s some water. Make sure you hydrate before you go to bed or you’ll feel terrible in the morning” Ana handed him her water bottle. 

“Yeah, you’re right I don’t feel very good. You’re so smart and beautiful, has anyone told you that? I wish we were married. We should get married.” With the way Will was talking, it was clear he needed to go to bed. Ana laughed at his funny drunken proposal.  
“Hey bud I think it’s time you went to bed.” Dean said as he walked around the counter to pat Will on the shoulder . Dean gave Ana a nod as he walked Will out of the kitchen and into one of the spare rooms on the main level. Sam and Dean always put a ton of blow up mattresses in all of the rooms on the main floor for party-goers to crash on. Ana usually slept upstairs in her room that she has always slept in whenever her family and the Winchesters go to the lake house.

Anastasia went back into the living room where her friends were all laughing and dancing. One of them was showing everyone how well she could dougie. Ana had to admit, her friend Kate was a great dancer. Most people stayed up for a another hour or so before they started to find rooms and mattresses to sleep on. Ana was about to head upstairs when she saw something out the window on the porch. She thought maybe someone at the party got lost on the way to bed. She went to go help them find their way. It was a maternal instinct. Ana opened the door and took a step towards the person who was hunched over the railing of the porch. She took a step towards him —at least it looked like a him from the back— and put a hand on his back.

“Hey are you okay? The bedrooms are inside. Mostly everybody is sleeping. The party was fun, huh?” Ana asked.

“Yeah super fun. The best part of all hasn’t even happened yet though.” With that, the person Ana was talking to whipped his head around to reveal his big blue eyes and tangled blond hair. Ana was frozen. No way could this be possible. Jack Woodberry was supposed to be locked up. Sweat formed on her forehead and her heart was racing. She wanted to scream but couldn’t. Suddenly Jack lifted his right arm and punch Ana right in the mouth. Ana let out a slight scream before he hit her in the temple and she lost consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was throwing away a few solo cups before he went up to his and Sam’s room. Sam was with him and they were talking about how great the party was. Sam loved hanging with his football friends, seeing as he was starting quarterback. “Did you see Ana and Kate dancing? That was hot.” Sam said to Dean.

“Hey, thats Ana we’re talking about. She’s like our sister. I can’t believe that you just called her hot!” Dean replied.

“Dean you have to admit her body is killer.” Sam winked at Dean.

“Sam stop talking. Those beers got to you.” Dean didn’t know why he was getting so defensive over this. Sam didn’t really care all that much so Dean didn’t feel bad for overreacting. Then Dean heard a faint screech. It sounded like a wounded animal. He looked up at Sam and could tell that Sam heard it too. Dean put his trash bag down and walked over to the living room. He looked around. The room was empty but it was chilly. Dean turned and found the front door leading to the porch opened. He turned the porch light on and saw blood on the wood. “Sam!” Dean yelled. Sam rushed over and leaned over his brother. His eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys can you comment and give me feed back I'd love to hear from you whether or not you like this sort of story. Hope you're liking it!


	3. Phone Call

“What—Whose blood is that?” Sam stammered.

“I don’t know it could be an animal for all we know. We have to make sure everyone inside is okay, or else we’d be in trouble with a lot of parents for letting something bad happen while hosting this party. Let’s go check all the rooms.” Dean suggested in his calm voice.

The boys went inside, shutting the door behind them. First they looked in all the rooms on the main floor to check if everyone was okay. The party-goers were all passed out piled on top of each other in the different rooms. Everyone seemed okay physically, though. A few girls Dean remembered from earlier weren’t in any of the rooms. Next, they went upstairs. Ana was usually the only one that slept upstairs on the same level as Sam and Dean. Sam went to check the room him and Dean shared while Dean went to Ana’s room. The door was opened. He turned on the light and saw a pile of girls on the bed, passed out drunk. He recognized the one that liked to dougie. He thought her name was Kate. There were four of them piled on the one queen sized bed. He figured it would be weird to move them so he just looked at all their faces. Hit stomach dropped when he realized that Ana wasn’t one of the girls piled on the bed.

“Hey, I think it must have been an animal out there because I don’t see anyone who was bleeding.” Sam said as he walked into Ana’s room. Dean turned to his brother and his face said it all. Something wasn’t right.

“Sam Ana’s not in the house.”

“What you think she drank a little too much and stumbled outside? I don’t see her doing that” Sam replied.

“She doesn’t drink Sam! Something’s wrong! She’s not here and we have to find her it’s freezing out there!” Dean half-yelled. All Ana had been wearing was black leggings and a light blue flowy cropped t-shirt. The sound of Dean’s phone ringing interrupted Sam from his reply. Dean pulled out his phone and looked to see who it was. Ana! He answered right away. “Anastasia! Where are you!?” Dean said frantically.

“Dean, please….help m—“ There was noise on the other line as Ana was cut off. Then he heard her loud and clear. “Jack!” her yell was filled with pain. 

“Ana! Tell me where you are! Me and Sam are coming! Ana! Answer me please!” But nobody was on the other line. The call was still going through but it seemed as if Ana was no longer with her phone. Dean ended the call and ran to his room to grab his pistol and his knives he used for hunting. Sam was running trying to slow him down because he had no idea what was said during the phone call. 

“Dean! What’s going on?! Tell me what’s wrong! Where’s Ana?” Sam spoke loudly.

“That son of a bitch Jack has her! The one from middle school! I don’t know where she is but we can track him in the snow! Grab the hunting rifle!” Sam did as his brother said and grabbed his coat. Dean was fuming as they ran out the front door. “I’m gonna rip his head off.” Dean growled in his rugged voice.

Sam found one set of footprints. “Dean. Here! He’s carrying her I think. There’s only one set of footprints.” 

“Good Sammy. He can’t last out here forever, he’ll need shelter.” Dean replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I want to tel you a little more detail of what Anastasia looks like. By the way, I know Ana isn't from supernatural but I love that name and I needed to make somebody completely new. You're gonna have to copy and paste these addresses into a new tab to see them cause it wont's hyperlink!
> 
> I picture her body to look like this http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m68p88kn181rycizko1_500.png 
> 
> Her face like this (amanda seyfried) http://projectshanks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Amanda-Seyfried-3.jpg
> 
> Her eyes http://images.sodahead.com/polls/003795348/Gray_answer_5_xlarge.jpeg
> 
> and her hair http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/24843-Long-Brown-Wavy-Hair.png


	4. Princess Anastasia

Ana was unconscious for just a minute after she got hit on the porch. She groggily realized she was being carried over Jack’s shoulder. Her head was a little foggy and she couldn’t remember much. What was she doing on that porch? Then it hit her. Jack was dangerous. He wasn’t right in the head. Ana pretended she was still unconscious as she put her hand into her shirt to get her phone that she kept in her bra. Ana tried to decide whether she should call 911 or someone at the party. She decided that the police are too far away to make a difference and dialed Dean’s number.

She heard it ring once and then Dean’s deep voice yelled “Anastasia! Where are you!?” 

Ana knew she only had a short amount of time to tell Dean she was in trouble before Jack realized what she was doing. “Dean, please….help m—“ Jack turned and threw Ana onto the ground and scrambled on top of her to retrieve her phone. “Jack!” She yelled towards the phone that landed in the snow next to her. Once again Jack hit Anastasia over the head causing her to slip back into unconsciousness. He picked up the phone and began to drag Ana by the arms to their destination. The place he was going was somewhere he had found when he stalked her to the lake house one weekend years ago. The court never found out about it and neither did Ana or her family or the Winchester family for that matter.

The secret location was an abandoned hunting cabin a mile and a half away from the Winchester lake house. There was a way through the dense woods from the house to the cabin. A fire was already going from earlier that day. The cabin was so warm compared to the frosty night outside. Jack dragged Ana’s body up the wooden stairs, leaving scraps all down the back and sides of her body.Once inside, he bolted the door shut. The fire lighted the inside of the small cabin. The rotting wood was eerie as was the peeling paint and broken furniture. Light was coming from the basement where Jack had lit candles earlier.

He once again took Ana by the hands and pulled her down the stairs. Down there was an old wooden framed king sized bed and the ropes that Jack brought to the cabin. He pulled Ana’s deadweight body onto the bare mattress and tore off her shirt. The black bra she was wearing looked brand new. Next, he tied Ana’s hands together and knotted them to the top of the wooden headboard.

Ana began to stir. Her mouth tasted like blood from the punch she received earlier and he body was sore all over. Ana started to open her gray eyes. She immediately realized she wasn’t wearing her top anymore. Panicked, she began to sweat and her breathing became uneven. Jack was bent over the bed Ana was laying on trying to take off her leggings. That’s when instinct took over. Ana has never done anything close to sexual since middle school and the thought of it made her panic. She started kicking her strong lets at her enemy aiming for his face. She felt her foot connect with Jack’s nose and heard a crack. Blood came streaming out of his nose onto the mattress and onto Ana. Briefly, he stood back from the bed where her feet couldn’t reach, holding his bloodied face. Ana tried to yank her hands out of the knot tying her to the bed but it was too strong.

Jack started speaking in a calm voice. “You should not have done that my Anastasia. I’m just trying to be with you. You’re all I want. I will forgive that little incident if you do everything I say. We’re meant to be together aren’t we? Aren’t we Ana?” he pleaded. Jack reached behind him and took out a serrated knife. Ana’s eyes flew wide. “See, my darling Anastasia. There will be consequences for those who don’t obey. I don’t want to hurt you but if I have to I will.” 

Ana realized there was no way out of this unless she wanted to be sliced open. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Jack, I don’t know why I did that.” Ana knew playing along was the safest thing to do at this point. 

Jack walked over to a desk in the corner of the room where Ana could see that there were metal objects on it. He picked up a syringe filled with clear liquid and stalked over to Ana. “Now this is just so I know you won’t try to pull another fast one on me. My nose hurts from your kick. I always knew you had strong muscular legs but I didn’t know they could inflict that much pain in one hit! Your body has developed well my darling.” He felt Ana’s legs from her calves to her inner thighs with his right hand as he plunged the needle into her inner elbow with his left hand. “Goodnight my beautiful princess.” Jack cooed as Anastasia drifted into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's getting a little graphic but I want there to be a lot of detail.


	5. Hopeless

Sam and Dean followed the single set of footsteps as the path wound through the woods. 

“Dean, remember that old hunting cabin we used to see whenever we hunted? I think that’s where Jack is taking Ana!” Sam suddenly exclaimed. The boys hadn’t been there since they were kids. 

“How the hell did he know that cabin even existed?” Dean asked. He knew Sam was right, though. That’s the only place for miles besides the lake house.  
They quickened their pace until they came to a place where the footprints got a little confusing. There was clearing a spot where somebody was lying on their back, and the shape of the print looked womanly. “Ana was definitely here. Right there.” He pointed to the shape. 

“I found his footprints over here. I think he started to drag her. We’re close I think! I remember this boulder.” Sam pointed to the familiar boulder leaning against a massive tree stump. “I see it! Right there! See the window? Its lit!” Sam and Dean started running towards the old hunting cabin. Dean took out his pistol from his jacket. He tried the handle to the door. The dead bolt kept the door from moving. Sam smashed a glass window with the butt of his rifle. If they wanted to make their arrival silent, they already ruined that plan. Both Winchesters hopped through the window pane. 

“Jack you son of a bitch we know you’re here!” Dean yelled into the cabin. The boys heard nothing in return. The light from the basement was flickering. Dean nodded towards the stairs and Sam began to climb down. Dean followed, gun raised. Sam got to the bottom first. The room was empty except for the large bed and a desk in the corner with stuff on it. The blood on the mattress was apparent. And there was a lot of it. Dean’s blood boiled inside his veins. “God dammit!” He kicked the leg of the bed and something flew off the mattress. Sam picked up a phone off the ground. Dean came over to look at it. It was Ana’s. Sam unlocked it with the slide of his finger and there was a video opened.

He pressed play as both boys stared intently at the screen. The camera was shaky. It panned up and showed the bed that was right in front of the two boys. Except in the video, Ana was stripped to her underwear laying on the bed, tied to the head board and footboard. Dean closed his eyes in anger but opened them back up to see the video. Ana’s eyes were big and scared as she looked at the camera. Tears pooled in her eyes as Jack got closer to her. “Now my lovely Anastasia, what did you want to tell your little boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam?” Jack spoke in an angelic voice that made him ten times creepier.

“Dean, Sam, I’m happy with Jack. I love him and I don’t want you to come looking for me.” She paused, and Dean saw the terror in her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. She gulped. “Dean and Sam I want you to tell my parents I love them.” Her voice broke on the last word and the camera turned to face Jack. 

“There you have it kids, Anastasia has finally seen me clearly and wants to love me.” With that, the video cuts off and Sam and Dean stare at a black screen.


	6. Heros

“They’re gone!” Dean yelled as he grabbed the phone out of Sam’s hand and was about to throw it on the ground when Sam stopped him. 

“NO! Dean let me watch the video again I think Ana was trying to tell us something. Don’t look at her face. Look at her hands!”. He took the phone back and played the video again. This time the boys looked only at Anastasia’s hands. Her right hand kept twitching, making her finger point up towards the ceiling. “See! There it is! That wasn’t natural she was purposely doing that!” Sam excitedly told his brother.

“So what, are they in the ceiling?” Dean questioned.

“No. I’d bet my life they are in the attic. I remember going in the attic when we were little. There was a twin bed up there. But Dean, we have to make him think we left. Then wait for him to come down. After that, I’ll attack him and you get Ana.” Sam’s plan sounded good.

Dean nodded and whispered, “Follow my lead.” The boys walked noisily up the basement stairs. “Maybe he took her back to the lake house to confuse us! Let’s go check for her there and then call the police if she’s not there!” Dean spoke loud enough for Jack to hear in the attic.

“Yeah! Hurry! Before he hurts anyone at the party!” Sam and Dean noisily strode to the door, unlocked it and took a few steps onto the porch. They closed the door and waited on either side of it. They heard a creaking noise and the sound of the attic trap door opening to release a wooden ladder. Sam peered through the broken glass window to see a pair of boots making their way down the ladder. He pulled his head back, looked at Dean and nodded. Dean waited for the sound of the boots walking towards the door. When he calculated that Jack was a few feet away from the door Dean kicked the door down in one fluid motion. Sam went right after the door holding the rifle up to Jacks head. Jacks eyes went wide. He put his hands up in the air in surrender.

Without warning, he swatted the tip of the rifle away and ran towards the ladder. Dean used his pistol to shoot him in the calf. Jack screamed as he went down clutching his leg. He was squirming when Sam jumped on him, pinning Jack to the ground. Dean ran to them and took Jack by the collar. He slammed the back of his head on the concrete floor. It wasn’t enough to knock him out, that’s not what Dean wanted to do. “I hope you burn in hell you sick asshole. I would kill you, but I’d rather keep you around to suffer. I’ll personally make sure they don’t let you out of prison this time. I hope your inmates learn what you did to a teenage girl and give you what you deserve.” With that, Dean repeatedly punched Jack in both eyes, his nose, his mouth, his jaw, until Sam yelled.

“Dean! Enough! We don’t want him dead! Go help Ana!” Dean shot right up and ran up the ladder leading to the candle lit attic. Ana was tied to the bed, still stripped down to her underwear with wounds covering her body. Her lip was split. When she saw Dean her eyes flew open and she struggled against the ropes. Dean rushed to help her and removed the bandana from her mouth that was keeping her quiet. 

“Dean!” Ana cried relieved that Dean was there to save her. He quickly used his knife to cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. The skin where the ropes had been was raw and red. She rubbed her wrists and winced. Dean sat on the bed and took Ana into his strong arms. 

“Anastasia I’m so so sorry. I should have kept you close. He won’t ever touch you or hurt you ever again I promise. I will never leave your side. Ana I love you. Not like a sister, I love you.” Dean’s voice held so much passion that Ana was stunned. He pulled back and stared into her bright gray eyes with his emerald ones. “Ana, I’m sorry I know you’re hurt, I shouldn’t have said that now. I actually should have said it a long time ago. What did he do to you Ana? You have to tell me he needs to go back where he belongs, in prison. He’s a sick, disturbed man. Tell me he didn’t make you—“

The look on Ana’s face cut Dean off. She was looking down closing her eyes and crying into her hands. “He was going to, before you guys came. He was going to force me to whatever he wanted.” Ana’s voice broke and brought a wave of tears. Dean gathers her again and put her head against his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her bare back. He realized he should give her something to cover herself up. He took off his brown suede jacket and wrapped it around Ana. She mumbled a “thank you” through the tears. Dean pulled Ana’s weakened body onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. 

“Shhh it’s okay it’s over now.” he whispered to Ana. “Sam!” he yelled to his brother down below. “Sam get him out of here I need to bring Ana to the hospital. Dean heard Sam drag Jack down to the basement. “Okay, hold on Ana.”


	7. Safe In Your Arms

Dean carried Ana in his arms down the ladder. She still wasn’t wearing anything on her lower body besides a black pair of underwear. “Ana, where are you leggings?” Dean asked.

“Downstairs in the closet.” Ana’s voice was weak. Dean gently placed her vertically against the wall and ran down the stairs. He exchanged a few words with Sam before running back up the stairs with Ana’s leggings in his hands. He helped her step into them because she couldn’t hold all of her own weight. The leggings would protect her from the cold better than nothing. 

“Sam called the cops and they’ll be here in an hour. I need to get you to my truck and bring you to the hospital.” Ana just nodded and let him scoop her up again. Dean walked out of the house and back onto the path that led back to the lakehouse. It took him about twenty minutes until he finally made it back. He ran and grabbed his keys and a blanket. He put Ana carefully into the front passenger seat and wrapped her with the fleece blanket. Not having Ana in his arms, Dean felt bare. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. The engine turned on for a quick second and went out. Dean tried four more times with the same result. “Dammit!” he yelled. Ana jumped in her seat. 

“Dean, it’s okay I don’t need to go to the hospital, I’m fine. All the engines are going to be frozen.” Ana spoke softly, trying to calm Dean.

“I’m bringing you to my room.” Dean said firmly. He got out of the truck and went around the other side to help Ana out. Taking her in his arms, he brought her into the quiet house and upstairs to his room. 

Once he put Anastasia on his bed, he went to grab a first aid kit. “We need to clean your wounds. Here,” he brought a towelette to Ana’s mouth, where she had a split lip. He cleaned up the blood as she winced. A bruise was forming around the split and her left temple was dark purple. Even yet, Dean thought Ana looked beautiful. Next he helped Ana take off his jacket to clean the wounds on her back and sides. Ana gasped as he poured hydrogen peroxide over her scrapes. “I know it stings, but I don’t these to get infected.” He used wet paper towels to gently wipe away the dirt and blood.

“Dean, I have more on my legs” Ana pulled off her ripped leggings. Dean didn’t want to stare so he looked away as she did. “It’s okay, Dean. I trust you.” He looked up at her then began to clean her legs. She rolled over because there were some on the back of her thighs. Dean kept his eyes on the wounds because he didn’t want to disrespect her by lingering elsewhere. When he was finished he went to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Ana.

“Thank you” Ana took the clothes and threw them on quickly. Dean could tell she wasn’t comfortable showing so much of her body. “Do I have to stay up for the police? I’m really tired.”

Dean shook his head “No, Ana, you should sleep. I’ll stay right here on Sam’s bed if you need anything.” He sat down and leaned against the head board. Ana nodded as she closed her eyes. Laying on top of the covers, she looked cold. Dean got up and found a wool blanket from the closet. He draped it over Ana. As he turned around Ana spoke.

“Dean?”

“Yes?”

“Dean I need you.” Dean turned to look at her. Her eyes were open and full of tears. The sight broke his heart. He climbed onto the twin sized bed. Ana scooted over to give him room. Dean sat against the head board and put his arm around Ana. She put her head to his heart and her hand on his chest. This was the first time that night Ana felt safe and secure. Dean’s gentle arm around her was reassurance that she wasn’t alone. “Dean? Earlier when you said you loved me—“

He cut her off. “Anastasia, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to say anything. Just close your eyes.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” Ana lifted her head so she could look into Dean’s big loving green eyes. “I love you too. I’m not just saying that because you saved me, I have always loved you and I didn’t realize how much until tonight.” Dean looked down at her astonished that she loved him back. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Soon, Anastasia drifted off to sleep. Dean knew that he didn’t want to live the rest of his nights alone, without Ana in his arms. This is where she belonged and nobody else would ever hurt her again. Dean would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed the work, even though it was pretty dark and a little heavy. I picture Anastasia and Dean being a happy couple for a long time. PLEASE WRITE FEEDBACK PLEASE!!


End file.
